Mary Jane
"Pantophobia. That's what it's called, not fear of pants though if that's what you're thinking, it's a fear of everything...including pants, I suppose, in that case." - Accurate Description of Mary Jane, then Wymp |kanji = N/A |weight = Unknown |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |blood type = AB- |unusual features = None |affiliation = Unknown |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = Crudelis (former) Akatsuki |team = None |partner = Unknown |base of operations = Unknown |relatives = Unknown |marital status = None |magic = Water Magic |alias = Unknown |romanji = N/A |race = Human |birthday = September 3 |age = 16 |gender = Female |height = 4'6"}} Mary Jane (メリ ジエーン Meri Jein), formerly known as Wymp (ワイムプ Waimpuu) is a former Dark Mage under the employ of the Crudelis guild, and was notably the only female in the group. She is currently a member of the independent Akatsuki guild, and changed her name to cut off ties from her hellish past. Appearance Mary is described as a girl in her teens, notably shorter than others of her guild. She has a slim frame and a rather flat chest, along with brilliant blue hair and eyes that match. Her outfit consists of a simple raincoat, possibly to match with the Water Magic she uses, and galoshes. After she joined the Akatsuki, Vivian took her shopping to change her attire. Mary now wears an overelaborate outfit which includes a white cape with golden linings, white gloves with black detached sleeves, as well as thigh-high white socks and blue boots with golden lining. In addition, what covers her body is an outfit that is resiminent of a corset with white frills and blue, white, and golden colouration, as well as a deep blue miniskirt with a belt around her waist. Personality Mary's personality is exactly that, the personality of a wimpy individual. She is very introverted, and hides behind the hood of her raincoat, not saying a word. However, due to this, she seems to be drawn to Auffle, who has a personality that is very similar, and uses an opposing magic, making them a unique combination. Mary, while "loyal" to her guild, is notably terrified of her Guild Master, Laurent, however, Mary is terrified of almost everything, having a borderline case of pantophobia. History Not much is known about Mary's past, aside from the fact that she was most likely coerced into joining Crudelis, but quickly befriended Auffle, as a way of keeping themselves sane in the Dark Guild. She apparently had a mother named "Mary Jane", whose name she took on when she joined the Akatsuki Guild, as she couldn't remember her own. Magic & Abilities Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): A Caster-type magic that utilizes the element of water. Water Magic is the magic that Mary specializes in, and is proficient in it, able to draw water from plants and the air, as well as the standard large bodies of water, but cannot control the water in her own body, making her level below that of someone like Juvia Lockser. *'Water Beam:' Mary releases a jet of high-pressured water from her hands, which can travel a certain distance to hit a specific target. *'Bubblebeam:' While she calls it "Bubblebeam", the correct name is "Bubble Shot". With this spell, Mary summons a stream of big bubbles from her hands, which hits the opponent at great force multiple times. This spell is always a first-resort when Mary is feeling terrified. *'Water Cloak:' Mary uses her water as a form of armour with tentacle-like arms. She can use these arms to grab objects, whip enemies, blast enemies with water and freeze them. If she has less water available, she can simply form the arms instead of the entire cloak. *'Water Dragon:' One of Mary's strongest spells, utilized by drawing on water from the air and plants and created a large funnel around her, depriving the area entirely of water, and forming a large, spiraling dragon which she aims at her opponent. The technique has a crushing, drill-like effect. *'Sea Edge' (シ イージュ Si Iiju): Mary summons two massive blades made out of water, which then glow yellow and leave a blue trail. She then slashes the opponent multiple times with them. *'Water Shield:' Using her magical aura, Mary can mold water into a variety of shapes which can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, or reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes Mary's defense so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else the shield won't be effective. *'Tidal Wave:' Mary can create waves of nearly any size. She does this by using an upward movement and after forming her magical power into a wave, she sends away in her desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with Mary surfing on the crest of the wave. Fluctuating Magic Power: Mary's powers seem to be linked to her emotions. The more emotional she is, the stronger her magic gets, but it can also get very out of control, boosting the power of her spells and causing senseless destruction. Trivia *Mary Jane is based on Juvia from the canon Fairy Tail story.